FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the disposal of needle-carrying syringes and more particularly, to a syringe disposal container which is characterized in a preferred embodiment by matching top and bottom segments or panels, each provided with a cooperating depression, cavity or receptacle for receiving a needle-equipped syringe. The panels are also each fitted with extending tabs and corresponding tab seats for locking the top panel on the bottom panel and securing the syringe therebetween. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention the syringe disposal container is shaped of an injection-molded plastic material such as polyethylene or polypropylene. The top and bottom panel each include seals and upward-standing tabs spaced along one side and both ends, with tab seats located along the opposite side and both ends, respectively, such that closure of the top panel on the bottom panel in tab to tab seat-facing relationship engages the respective tabs with the oppositely-disposed tab seats and locks the top panel on the bottom panel to prevent leaking and re-opening. In another preferred embodiment of the invention a syringe cradle built into the bottom panel and a corresponding syringe receptacle located in the top panel are enlarged at one end of the syringe disposal container to receive the barrel flange of the syringe barrel.
One of the problems which has long been realized in the handling of syringes is the accidental pricking and sticking of fingers, arms and other parts of the body by contaminated needles after syringes are used to administer drugs or to draw blood from patients. This problem has become intensified in recent years with the spread of acquired immunity disease syndrome, or "AIDS", as well as periodic outbreaks of various strains of hepatitis. For example, Hepatitis "B" (previously called serum hepatitis) is a major and infectious occupational health hazard in the health-care industry and a model for the transmission of blood-borne pathogens. In 1985 the Centers for Disease Control (CDC) estimated that there were over 200,000 cases of Hepatitis "B" virus (HBV) infection in the United States each year, leading to 10,000 hospitalizations, 250 deaths due to fulminant hepatitis, 4000 deaths resulting from hepatitis-related cirrhosis and 800 deaths due to hepatitis-related liver cancer. The incidence of reported clinical Hepatitis "B" has been increasing in the United States and the hepatitis branch of the CDC has estimated that 500 to 600 health-care workers whose job entails exposure to blood are hospitalized annually, with over 200 deaths resulting from hepatitis, cirrhosis and liver cancer. Studies indicate that 10% to 40% of all health care or dental workers may show serologic evidence of past or present HBV infection. Health-care costs for Hepatitis "B" and Non-A, Non-B hepatitis in health-care workers were estimated to be 10 to 12 million dollars annually.
According to the most recent data available from the CDC, acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) was the 13th leading cause of years of potential life lost in 1984, increasing to 11th place in 1985. As of Aug. 10, 1987, an accumulative total of 40,051 AIDS cases had been reported to the CDC, with 23,165 of those known to have died.
Since infection with HBV or human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) can lead to a number of life-threatening conditions, including cancer, researchers note that exposure to HBV and HIV should be reduced to the maximum extent feasible by engineering controls, work practices and protective equipment. Workers are at risk of HIV and HBV infection to the extent that they are directly exposed to blood and body fluids. Even in groups that presumably have a high potential for exposure to HIV-contaminated fluids and tissues, transmission is recognized as occuring only between sexual partners or as a consequence of mucous membrane or parenteral (including open wound) exposure to blood or other body fluids. In one investigation, of "needle stick" injuries, one health-care worker contracted HBV and in another instance, a health-care worker contracted cryptococcus. Both HBV and HIV appear to be incapable of penetrating intact skin, but infection may result from infectious fluids coming into contact with mucous membranes or open wounds on the skin.
A common medical practice by nurses and other hospital personnel charged with the responsibility of administering drugs by injection or withdrawing blood for lab work is to either dispose of a used needle by depositing it in a conventional "needle bucket", or "sharp bucket", or slipping the syringe and needle combination into a coat pocket for later disposal. These "sharp buckets" are normally located in each patient's room or on a cart which the nurse pushes from room to room. The bucket is later incinerated to destroy the contained needles. Another technique for disposing of used needles is the use of needle snips for clipping the needles from syringes after use and locating them in a container for later disposal and incineration. In view of the HIV and HBV contamination problem, nurses and hospital administrators, as well as doctors, laboratory technicians and others using syringes and needles, are extremely concerned about safety and liability. The nurses prefer not to use a cart for transporting a "sharp bucket" into the various rooms where patients are located and locating such buckets in the rooms sometimes results in other articles being placed therein by people who are unaware of the proper function for the "sharp bucket". This mingling of contents from previous injections and other disposable matter such as contaminated tissues and the like, creates the potential for mishandling or for the formation and growth of bacteria in the container. Furthermore, "sharp buckets" are not spillproof and needles can protrude through openings in the bucket or may be spilled from the bucket should the bucket be accidentally dropped or overturned, thereby further endangering the handler or handlers and contaminating the environment.
Various types of containers for medical equipment, as well as disposal of syringes, are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 620,434, dated Feb. 28, 1899 to G. Ermold, details a "Case for Hyperdermic Syringes". The case includes a base portion with a hinged lid which is constructed such that it can be disassembled, cleaned antiseptically and reassembled for conveniently carrying in a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 685,091, dated Oct. 22, 1901, to M. W. Becton, details a "Surgical Instrument Case" which is also characterized by a base portion shaped to receive a surgical instrument and a hinged lid for closing over the base portion and the surgical instrument. An "Expanded Plastic Container Having Rigid Internally Press-Fit Cover" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,914, dated Jan. 27, 1970, to P.B. Elzey. The device is characterized by a molded, expandable plastic container having a chamber provided therein and fitted with an opening at one face or side, the periphery at the opening being recessed to define a flange and a supporting ledge. A flat lid is adapted to be inserted inside the flange and in engagement with the ledge, the lid being of such shape and dimension and having sufficient rigidity, such that it may be inserted within the flange in a press-fit and securely retained in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,868, dated June 25, 1985, details a "Carrying Case For Pre-drawn Syringe". The carrying case is constructed of a flexible, resilient material and includes a liner made of an elastic material such as a foamed polyester. The liner includes a cut-out portion adapted to cradle a pre-drawn capped syringe. The case is of a size and dimension only slightly larger than the syringe itself and is intended to be carried in the purse or the pocket of a diabetic for injection of insulin. A "Needle Container and Method for Preventing Accidental Contact With a Needle" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,259, dated May 12, 1987, to Robert Landis. The needle container assures sterility of the needle prior to use and prevents inadvertent access to the needle after use. It includes a needle housing hingedly attached to a base, such that the housing may be moved from a first position covering the sterile needle to a second position exposing the needle for use, and then to a third position covering the used needle. A hook-like protrusion projects from the inside wall of the housing and is biased in a non-engaging relationship against the needle prior to use of the needle. When the housing is moved from the second to the third housing position, the hook-like protrusion engages the needle to prevent movement of the housing and further use of the needle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,408, dated June 9, 1987, to Kenneth Raines, et al, details a "Tamper-Resistant Protective Capping Device for Filled Syringes". The device includes a one-piece, molded product having a base section provided with a female port, a sterility protector and two side portions, which at their extended ends are further provided with complimentary locking structure. Accordingly, when a filled syringe is inserted in the female port at the base section of the unit, the two side portions can be hingedly folded therearound and closed to form a tamper-evident container for maintaining a filled syringe in tamper-proof, but reopenable condition. French Pat. No. 1,408,369, to M. Speitel, details a "Hyperdermic Container" which includes a base portion provided with a pair of receiving brackets therein and a top portion hinged to the base portion for enclosing the syringe when it is placed in the base portion.
It is an object of this invention to provide a syringe disposal container which is simple in design and totally protective in operation to prevent accidental needle pricks from contaminated needles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved syringe disposal container which is characterized by separate top and bottom portions, each provided with extending panel tabs and cooperating tab seats for locking together and enclosing a used syringe and needle to prevent re-use of the syringe and/or accidental needle sticks.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a syringe disposal container which is characterized by separate top and bottom portions or panels fitted with a depression, cavity or receptacle for receiving a syringe and further including cooperating, spaced interlocking means provided in the panels for securing and encapsulating a syringe and needle therein, to prevent accidental pricking or sticking of doctors, laboratory technicians, hospital personnel and others charged with responsibility of using and handling syringes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved syringe disposal container which is constructed of an injection-moldable plastic material and is characterized by separate top and bottom portions or panels, each fitted with a seal and interlocking tabs and corresponding tab seats, as well as an interior cavity or receptacle for locking the top and bottom panels together, encapsulating a used syringe and preventing reuse of the syringe and accidental sticking of those who use and handle syringes.